


Dancing on the high wire

by Genxha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha
Summary: It's 2 weeks since Ladybug disappear from Paris and Hawkmoth stopped sending his evil Akumas.Chat Noir was sinking in deep sadness and depression without his Lady, and only one can cheer him up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danzando sulla fune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725956) by [Genxha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha). 



> Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, De Agostini Editore, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios Tutti i diritti appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari.

* * *

You're dancing on a high wire  
You need to be so sure  
There used to be a lifeline  
There isn't anymore

Dancing on a high wire - Alan Parsons Project

* * *

**Chapter 1**

  
The light of the sunset lit up in gold streaks the Parisian sky, reflecting on the bronze of the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, making the figure of the girl shine, one arm stretched forward while throwing the yoyo.

Chat Noir watched himself, carved in bronze, as he was about to leap. The hero in black reached out a gloved hand to touch the marble base, then drew back his arm, standing still with his arms at his sides, his hands clenched into fists.

"Mylady, why?" thought the boy, as practically every evening at that time and place. For two weeks, since Hawkmoth's last attack, Ladybug had been missing from Paris. "Why did you leave?" he wondered and a tear fell from the mask.  
Adrien knew that crying wouldn't bring her back, but he couldn't hold back the tears, no matter how hard he tried.

Marinette, her forehead leaning against the cold glass of her bedroom window stared, for the umpteenth evening, at the solitary figure of her friend in front of the statue. She couldn't hold back tears looking at him, a lump in her throat. -I can't leave him alone yet. I can't see him that way - muttered the girl -But I can't be Ladybug anymore. It would be too dangerous. Adrien ... - she thought, while the images of the events of a few days before came back to her mind. - Hawkmoth would feel the presence of the Miraculous and would return to attack Paris. Too many people have suffered Because of him. Or maybe because of me. Or maybe both.- Marinette mused, biting her lower lip.

The girl pulled away from the window, looking for Tikki - Yeah.. no more Tikki - she said to herself, walking down the stairs, shoulders hunched.   
Marinette left the apartment without even looking at her mother at the stove. Sabine watched her daughter go out of the corner of the eye without saying anything.

Marinette entered the park, wiping her tears with the back of an hand, reached the path where the statue stands. Apart from her and Chat Noir the park was empty. 

The wind ruffled her hair, she instinctively brought her hand to the nape of her neck to fix the pigtails, but she remembered her hair was in a simple ponytail. Since that incident, after which Adrien no longer came to school, in the middle of the year at Collége, she had stopped wearing them.

"Chat Noir?" ventured the girl, a few steps away from him, who seemed not to hear.  
"Chat Noir" Marinette tried again, raising her voice a little. Finally the boy turned, a hint of a smile in his eyes "My ... oh" he says, and then turns back to look at the statue "Go away, Marinette. Please. I want to be alone,” he said in a faint voice.  
Marinette looked at his back, eyes full of tears "Chat ... I’m ... It’s okay" said in a whisper "I'll be back tomorrow" she added, more for herself, then sadly walked home.

Sabine stopped Marinette right at the door. "Mari ..." she began, as the girl walked past her. "Marinette, wait a minute" she said, placing herself between her daughter and the stairs. 

Finally Marinette raised her glance, eyelids red, towards her mother "I'm not hungry, Mom, I would like to go upstairs." she told her.  
The petite Chinese woman didn't move, staring at her daughter. “You can't go on like this. Since Adrien no longer comes to school you are not yourself, honey.”  
Marinette sighed, holding back the tears. “I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry, but I don't know… ”then she stopped, looking down. Sabine didn't move. "Dad and I want to help you, Mari, but you have to tell us what's wrong." The girl, without looking up “Not today. I can’t make it. I’ll explain everything tomorrow." 

Sabine sighed, worried “Okay. But tomorrow you'll tell me what's wrong."  
"Yup. I love you, Mom, ”Marinette whispered, climbing the ladder to her bedroom.

  
Marinette spent the night awake in her bed, the thing she missed most at that moment was speaking to Tikki about her worries, but she had decided that continuing to use the Miraculous would be too dangerous. The idea seemed to work: since she hide the magical jewels in the Miracle box, Hawkmoth’s attacks were suddenly over. 

Marinette woke up earlier than usual, she tried to freshen up, their parents were really worried about her, so she tried to hide the marks around her eyes as best she could, then went down to the kitchen. 

Marinette's parents were both in the shop, so she walked out without stopping, headed for school.

All the schoolmates were still struck by the fact that Adrien's father had decided not to let him go to school anymore and not to have him pose for his collection after the accident on the set a few weeks earlier. No one had received direct news from him but according to the newspapers he had not had any consequences since that day, when Ladybug had intervened on the set of a photo shoot of the “Gabriel” collection to successfully defeat an Akumatized villain.

  
Marinette entered the classroom in silence and took a seat next to Alya. The two girls did not say anything, Alya knew well how her best friend felt even if it was not entirely clear to her why she was so tired and sad, it was certainly not the time to talk about it.

  
During the break Alya began looking for news on the Agreste maison on the internet, immediately going to report them to Marinette, sitting on a bench alone absentmindedly. "Mari?" Alya asked, sitting next to her friend "listen ... I know you don't want to talk about it but ... look here" she said, putting the phone in front of Marinette's eyes.

  
**FAILED AGREEMENT BETWEEN MAISON AGRESTE AND THE TSURUGI FAMILY**

_The fashion house led by Gabriel Agreste was already going through a moment of crisis after the announcement of the abandonment of the scenes by Adrien Agreste, son of the designer._  
 _The contract with the Tsurugi family for the distribution of the Gabriel brand in Japan_  
 _was canceled 3 weeks ago but the news only leaked today from the press office_  
 _of the French Maison_. 

“Maybe that's why” continued Alya “that Adrien doesn't come to school anymore”   
Marinette looked at the phone, then at her friend “So it's serious, Alya” said in a worried tone “Something bad has definitely happened to him. He doesn't answer the phone! I've been trying to call him for two weeks! " her lower lip trembled and she struggled to speak.  
“I… we need to know what happened! We are his only friends! " Marinette said, raising her voice and hugging Alya suddenly and then bursting into tears on her shoulder.

The other girl opened eyes wide in surprise, then hugged her friend, patting her head and whispering "Mari ... it's not your fault ... come on ... ". Marinette held Alya tighter and said “I don't know what to do! I can't take it like this anymore, ”she said, between sobs, ignoring the ringtone of the cell phone messages vibrating in her bag.   
The two friends remained embraced for a while, all the while Alya waved away all the schoolmates who wanted to get closer to them, continuing to whisper to her friend trying to calm her down. Finally, after a time that seemed interminable, Marinette stopped crying. "Excuse me, Alya" she said with a voice hoarse from crying "I’m sorry, I don't know what happened".   
"Don't worry, Girl, it's nothing" replied her friend "the important thing is that now you feel better" pushing away the bangs from her forehead "Do you feel like walking? I'll take you to freshen up, let's go ”. The brunette did not protest and the two, holding hands, reached the bathroom. There Marinette washed her face, feeling better. He picked up the phone, seeing the message signal flash, finding one of Kagami's.

“Mari, my mother and I have to go back to Japan. We are going to the airport right now. I'm so sorry I can't say goodbye in person, you are my best friend and I will miss you so much. Say hello to the girls too, I'll miss them too. We could definitely reach online, but that's not the same thing. I love you."

"No! Alya, look… ”the brunette said, again on the verge of tears“ Kagami goes back to Japan. NOW."  
"Oh" said Alya, a hand to cover her mouth "But poor Kagami ... She can't even come and say goodbye .." in the meantime Marinette had picked up the phone and started typing quickly

"K, I'm so sorry too for not being able to say goodbye. I love you too and I will miss you so much. Have you heard news from Adrien? He hasn't answered me for 2 weeks. ”

A few seconds later a reply came

“ I don't know. The last time I heard it was the day of the Akuma attack. There were rumors about the failure of the agreement. I told him I was afraid we would have to leave and he wasn't happy at all. He ran away. I would love to talk to him too. I'm so sorry, Mari I know how much you care for him. If I have news, I'll definitely call you!"

Marinette widened her eyes as she read the message, then showed it to Alya, who put an arm around her shoulders “And now what do we do? We must know something more! ”.  
Then he wrote

“We will try to do something. I'll let you know. Kisses. M "

Alya thought about it." Listen, we need to talk to the other guys and to Miss Bustier. After the lesson, okay? "

  
After the lesson Marinette and Alya, who had always stayed with her friend, talked with the other classmates about the fact that they had no news of their friend. Even Chloé said she was worried.

The boys then decide to involve one of the teachers. “Miss Bustier, it’s just… unfair! It’s unfair that Adrien's father left us with no news and does not allow us to contact Adrien. At least, tell us if he's okay! Maybe we can send him a video message” Marinette took the floor as class representative, trying to keep a neutral tone, comforted by Alya who was holding her hand. 

The teacher thought for a moment, reading the newspaper article found by Alya, then said, “Well girls, you are absolutely right. I’m not here to criticize Mr. Agreste's educational methods, but what you are asking is absolutely right. I will immediately contact Mr. Agreste's assistant and try to do something ”. Looking Marinette in the eyes, the teacher continued "Marinette, it's really nice to worry about Adrien, you too, Alya, the support you give to your friends ... Let me tell you, you both are extraordinary"

The girls were dumbfounded for a few seconds, finally Alya said “Thank you, Miss Bustier, I… I don't know what to say”. “You don't need to say anything, Alya. Now I'm going to make that phone call. We will talk tomorrow in class, I think we will not do the lesson originally planned. Now go home" concluded Miss Bustier, leaving the classroom.

"Mari, are you okay? Do you want me to come home with you?" Alya asked Marinette, leaving her hand.   
“I can do it, don't worry. I feel much better. " the brunette answered, hugging her friend in a quick hug. "Thank you, Alya, you really are the best friend one could wish for."

Alya stared at her friend, feigning offense “Hey, girl, now don't exaggerate, you make me blush! I only did half of what YOU would have done for me! "she retorted, returning the squeeze. “See you tomorrow Mari, call me if you need anything. I'm sorry too and I'm worried about Adrien too and Nino is very worried. Let's hope Miss Bustier has good news tomorrow. "


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home from school, Marinette was intercepted by her mother at the door "You didn't go to the shop this morning" Sabine told her "Dad and I are really in pain, can you tell me what's wrong?"

The girl looked at her mother, then after a sigh, she began to explain "Yes ... See mom is ... for Adrien ..." telling mom what had happened at school with Alya and Miss Bustier's decisions.  
"Oh, honey" Sabine said when Marinette finished the story, hugging her daughter, "I'm really proud of you. But you should have asked first, we could have helped you too."

"I know mom. I'm sorry but ... I didn't feel like talking about it, I was too sad and worried." he paused, breaking free from the embrace "And I still am a little bit, but I think I'll take a walk in the park later." he concluded, walking up the stairs to his room.

Like every evening, Chat Noir returned to the statue. Unlike the evening before, there was someone walking in the park but nobody paid any attention to the hero in black, standing next to the statue. Adrien was lost in his own thoughts when a voice roused him "Ciat noar? Is it really you? ". The hero looked down in the direction of the voice, seeing a little girl, she must have been five years old, blonde as wheat and with braids, looking at him" It's me, in whiskers and tail "he replied, drying himself the tears with the back of the hand and bending down to keep up with the girl.  
"Why are you crying? Did you get hurt? "Asked the child, looking into his green eyes. He swallowed hard before replying "Well, not really. I miss Ladybug so much." he said " But where is your mom? "He asked then, looking around.   
The little girl turned and pointed to a young blond woman, intent on talking to some women right behind a tree, then looked at him again with a surprised "Oh.” “And can't you call her on the phone? " she asked.  
" I tried," replied the hero with a melancholy smile "but she doesn't answer ... "

The blonde woman noticed that her daughter was not close to her, and began calling her name "Sophie? ...." Sophie turned around again, then looked at Chat Noir "I have to go!" she said, a bit disappointed "Bye bye, Chaton" she said then rushed to her mother after a quick hug to the hero.

Chat Noir remained crouched on the ground for a while, after waving Sophie and her mother thinking - I know there is no need to continue like this. But what else can I do? I have nothing left but her, and now she has disappeared. - Chat Noir rose and extended the baton to climb on one of the roofs surrounding the park.

Marinette awaited the arrival of Chat Noir in the park, like every evening, keeping an eye on the phone, waiting for news from Alya, her schoolmates, or from Adrien, but the phone remained silent.

Finally the brunette saw him coming, jumped down from one of the roofs on the opposite side of the park; She drops the phone in her and, with a sigh going donwstairs in the kitcken "Mom, I'm going to the park, I'll be back soon" she said, leaving the apartment.

Marinette repeated to herself, as for the last two weeks - I can't be Ladybug anymore. I don't want to endanger people again. And Adrien, too - the images of the last Akuma fight on mind.

  
The Akumatized was Pascal Bernard, an intern at Gabriel, the Agreste family's fashion firm. During the shooting of of the new collection he was first scolded and then dismissed from the set in a bad way for alleged problems with his work, and akumatized in the evil Effaceur.

Marinette saw the breaking news: the Eiffel Tower had suddenly disappeared and she said to hwr Kwami "Tikki, there is definitely an Akuma! Adrien is doing a photo shoot in that area, I hope nothing happened to him ... We have to hurry. Tikki! Spots on!".

In a few minutes Ladybug reached the square in front of the Tower, even bigger than it usually seems without the monument. As soon as she arrived, she immediately saw several people rushing out of a nearby theater, currently closed, next to which there was the Agreste's car and several vans.  
The akumatizedwas standing on a pile of crates to the right. Ladybug saw that she was wearing a kind of tights, like that of the mimes, but it was in alternating gray and white checks, very small. "And take this off! And take that off! She’s too fat… it’s nothing, you are lazy! Ask me now! I removed the Tower!" He shouted, throwing what looked like a large eraser at the entrance to the theater, with a flash the entire facade disappeared, revealing the inside "I'm Effaceur! And now let's go and finish the job inside!" The akumatized man shouted again, as he entered the theater.

Ladybug threw herself through the opening, landing in the center of the stalls part.

The first two rows of seats were occupied by crates and photographic equipment and the stage is almost filled by spotlights and some scenography of city streets.  
Effaceur jumped on the piles of crates, headed towards the members of the photographic crew who were running away behind the scenes. The akumatized threw the eraser, that hits one of the lights, making it disappear, and bounced back in Effaceur's hand.

Ladybug noticed that on stage, behind an overturned table, there were some people - Chat Noir ... where are you, I need a diversion - she said to herself as she tied the yoyo on the light structure, high above the stage.  
"Hey, it's me you want, leave them alone!" Ladybug shouted, to overpower the noise of the people fleeing.

Effaceur turned to her "Ah! Here you are! Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous! "He shouted back, throwing the eraser at her. Ladybug jumped, straining the wire to climb the trellis of lights, dodging the eraser. From above she saw behind the table: two girls about her age, crouched and hugging each other and Adrien, who was on his knees looking around.

The akumatized picked up the giant rubber again and, taking advantage of Ladybug's distraction, threw it towards one of the beams of the structure, making it disappear. She felt the support fail and, as if in slow motion, watched the whole structure fall onto the stage, towards the table. Marinette threw the yoyo to try to block her by creating a makeshift pulley, but the weight of the steel trellis pulled her up, against the ceiling of the theater. The impact was so hard that it left her breathles - Breathe! - she could only think, seeing black spots everywhere, falling on the stage. With an effort, Ladybug stands up, looking for her opponent - If he stands still he merges with the objects nearby, disappearing - the girl noted, shaking her head, slightly stunned, then she notices that the light pylon fell to the stage, over the table, breaking it and the stage’s planks.

Her heart skipped a beat when Ladybug realized that Adrien and the girls were still there and had been hit hard, she began to hear a ringing in her ears, she wasn't sure if from the first blow, "No. No. No." he stammered to himself, ignoring Effaceur who was making the crew technicians who had not yet managed to escape disappear one after another.

Ladybug ran towards the remains of the stage, her eyes burning, then - No! Focus. Marinette. You'll fix everything later - she thought, and turned to her opponent, twirling the yoyo and throwing it immediately after, immobilizing Effcaceur’s rigt arm. "Now I’M PISSED OFF!" she shouted, almost a roar, as she pulled with both arms, dragging Effaceur to the ground.

Ladybug threw the yoyo into the air chanting "Lucky Charm!" and she found in her hand a paint bucket, red with black polka dots. Meanwhile the akumatized man had risen and threw the eraser towards Ladybug. She was ready, and hitted it with the bucket, making the eraser the same color as the Lucky Charm. The girl grabbed the eraser, tore it out and let out the purple butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" she cried, capturing her and "Bye-bye, little butterfly..." after having purified it.

The akumatized turned back to his normal appearance, remaining seated with a confused gaze a few meters from Ladybug. She was running on the stage, raised with all her strength the remains of the trellis, one piece at a time, groaning from the effort. Finally, after a couple of minutes of enormous effort despite the help of the superpowers, she was able to move it and see the jagged edge of the chasm between the planks.

"Adrien!" she calls "Adrien, answer me!", she feels breathless, a tightening lump in her throat "Oh, no … please no." Marinette let out a desperate moan when she saw a flap of the jacket the jacket Adrien was wearing on set. The girl fell to her knees, fists clenched. - No - she thought - no, it can't be! -, her head empty, a ringing in her ears, then the sound of her earrings - Come on! The Miraculous Ladybug. I can still do something! -. Ladybug gets up and runs to pick up the bucket, which she throws into the air while chanting "Miraculous Ladybug".

Immediately a wave of magical ladybugs expanded from the object, repairing the damage done by the akumatized, bringing Adrien and the girls back to the stage and all members of the crew to the room unharmed.  
Ladybug jumped back onto the stage, throwing herself toward Adrien and hugging him tight "Oh thank God! You're okay!". The boy blushed deeply red "LL-Ladybug?" and she left him immediately, her cheeks on fire, redder than the costume "So-sorry is that ..."she stammered, backing away "I-I have to go!" she said, rushing towards the theatre’s skylight.

Marinette blushed again thinking about that scene, but the despair and pain for Chat Noir immediately took over, bringing her back to reality.

The park was as silent as the previous evening, Marinette, from a distance, saw Chat Noir next to the statue of Ladybug, motionless and approached the boy, while a cool breeze rose.  
Chat Noir was trying to explain Ladybug's disappearance, wondering if he was somehow responsible for it - Maybe it's my fault .. maybe it's because she didn't see me on that set, I was so stupid, I didn't pay attention .. but it all happened so quickly, I couldn't react and ... - suddenly something interrupts that train of thoughts - What is this .... it this her perfume? - Chat Noir, the senses sharpened by the Miraculous, thought he could smell, in the breeze, the light scent of lavender and mandarin that always accompanied Ladybug. She heard light footsteps behind her, turning slightly but always keeping her eyes on the ground she saw a pair of pink ballet flats "Ah. It's you. I don't want to talk, go away, Marinette" he said, taking a step away "But, Chat Noir I ... " the girl interjected, following him, but he pushed her away with a slight push, starting to turn away "I have to solve this by myself, and I don't want you to see me ... "

The slap was completely unexpected, causing him to turn all at once, a hand on his cheek, mouth open, astonished and surprised.

"Stupid. Loudmouth. Cat." Marinette raised her voice, barely holding back her tears and staring at him, her sea-colored eyes locked to his feline ones.

He remained motionless, eyes wide open for the surprise, mouth half open.   
Marinette covered her mouth with one hand, no less shaken "Oh no! S-sorry ..." she stammered, surrounding his friend's chest with her arms "I-don't know what... sorry, Chat Noir!"  
The hero in black remained motionless for a few moments, then finally returned the hug, tears burning in his eyes "No, Princess .. don't cry .. it's .." he wispered, tears clouded his sight "my fault … I… I didn't mean to say that” he said between sobs, dropping to knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the real story begin..
> 
> Again, I used Google Translate as a draft for this chapter (that was, as all the fanfic) in Italian, then I fixed the most of the mistakes. It was a good starting point, but some complex sentences was translated word by word without any grammar or sense.
> 
> Some sentences still not sounding right to me, so feel free to ask or leave a comment if something is unclear or smply wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir and Marinette were both sitting on the ground, the boy hugging his friend as if she were saving him from drowning. Marinette felt uncomfortable for a moment in that grip, then let it go, lightly stroking Chat Noir's hair to try to calm him down. She couldn't stop tears, crying with him.

"Chat Noir, don't be worried to cry, you'll feel better afterwards" Marinette whispered through her tears. Embracing the girl, the hero in black had untied her ponytail and smelled even more strongly the scent of her hair. It reminded him of his Lady.   
When the sobs stopped, after a while, he stood there feeling that mandarin aroma with eyes closed, then Chat Noir forced herself to open his eyes and look at Marinette, her face a few inches away. "Princess ..." he said "I ... can I stay like this a little longer?"

  
Marinette felt a little blush, she had never been so close to Chat Noir in civilian clothes "s-sure y-ou can Chat Noir" she said, a little uncomfortable, after all a nice guy was hugging her, a few meters from her house, his parents could see. He closed his eyes and rested the head on Marinette's shoulder.  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then the girl said “Chat? Are you feeling a little better now? You want to talk?" 

Chat Noir opened his eyes, looked at her with a confused gaze, letting Marinette go "Er ... sorry, Marinette." he said, trying to smile and seeing Marinette's gaze light up   
"Don't worry" she told him "you are my friend and you were sad... and ..." the girl picked up the rubber band that tied her hair and stood up, starting to redo the ponytail..   
"Keep them loose" said Chat Noir, surprising Marinette "sorry .." he said, seeing her reaction "It’s Ok Chat, don't apologize, it's just that I didn't expect you ... my hair is a ..." Marinette explained "Pawsome!" he interrupted "and they smell fantastic" he added, putting a hand behind his neck. 

"You are ... you are kind, Kitty, thank you" Marinette replied, feeling her cheeks warm under the gaze of Chat Noir - luckily he says again this terrible cat pun - she thought before replying "Now don't take advantage of the situation, right?" the girl said, putting the rubber band in her pocket and smiling at her friend.  
“So you wanna… talk about… well... what's wrong? Can I help you in any way? " the girl then asked, flattening some non-existent wrinkles on her jacket.

"Um ... I don't think there's anything you can do, Marinette, but thank you." he answered, undecided of what to say.  
  
"Chat?" Marinette said, looking at him sideways, “Are you sure you don't want to talk about what’s wrong?"  
The boy was silent for a few seconds, putting a finger to his lips, pensier, finally said "Talking about it .. yes, maybe it would make me feel better" nodding unconvinced and turning to head towards the driveway "I have hardly spoken with anybody else,” he muttered then, almost to himself.  
"Did you say something?" Marinette asked hearing him mutter   
“Eh? No, no, nothing "he replied, as the two walked towards the exit of the park, now empty in the light of the sunset   
"Listen, would you like if we go up to my terrace? I can't stay long, you know, dinner ... but we are on our own, at least for a while. If you want." Marinette said, lengthening her pace to join him. She was relieved to see him crack a smile, but she was still worried about him. He tried not to think of his other major concern as he pulled Chat Noir to the gate. 

"Okay" he answered, when the girl reached him, then looked at her doubtfully "but how do we get there?".   
She smirked at him "well ... you take me there!". 

The hero picked up Marinette, marveling again at how light she was but above all was surprised seeing how much he liked the scent of her hair, then jumped, pushing himself with the baton and landing on the roof of the pastry shop, not far away.  
  
“Hey, what is it, kitten? You are red ... "Marinette noticed as they went down to the terrace   
"Me? " the boy retorted, putting his hand on the nape of his neck again, embarrassed "It's that ... well ... I think you use the same shampoo as Ladybug!" he said, touching his nose, while sitting on the terrace table, hands on his knees. 

The girl remained motionless for a moment - That gesture of the hand reminds me of someone - he thought, but said "Oh ... Well yes, maybe. It’s a common one" then she sat down next to Chat Noir "Come on, Kitty, tell me everything" he said to his friend, even if he couldn't look him in the eye. She knew too well what was wrong and felt responsible, but she had to let him talk, somehow.

"Well ..." not even Chat Noir looked at Marinette when she began to speak "Two weeks ago Ladybug disappeared, but I think you know that. Luckily there was no need for her. I don't know why but for some reason Hawkmoth hasn't attacked us since … Anyway, if he attacks us now I'd be useless!

"Useless? But Chat Noir, you're NOT useless. You are ..." interjected Marinette.  
He keeps talking, clenching his fists "Is not this... I ... I don't know what to do without her, and worst, I cannot purify the Akuma. " he paused, a lump in his throat, then continued, "I'm alone, Princess. I don't know how long I can ..."

Marinette put a hand on Chat Noir's, feeling it stiffen slightly. The glove's fabric was strangely soft, warm "Chat ... I'm sorry. Really." the two remained silent until Marinette whispered “Do you… miss her so much?”, feeling a tear fall on her hand when he, after a long silence, replied: “I miss her like the air I breathe, I… it would be enough for me to just hear her voice! I don't know why she left, maybe it's my fault! She could have told me! I always helped her! " Chat Noir clenches his fists again "Something serious must have happened to her! She knew I would do anything for her ... I love her, Marinette! I'll always be there for her. I'd give my life for her! Not one, but two, ten, a hundred, a thousand times. Always. " 

Marinette froze after hearing the last sentence. Chat Noir was gone in front of her, Adrien was there. The boy kept talking, but she wasn't listening to him. - How is that possible? - Thinking back to what happened after the fight with Effaceur:

  
Ladybug jumped into one of the trees beyond the wall that surrounded Agreste’s mansion, she was sure that the sedan with bodyguard had arrived a few minutes earlier.   
Besides being worried about Adrien, he hadn't even seen Chat Noir during the fight, which had never happened before. He took the yoyo from her belt, using it as bugphone, but his colleague did not respond, so Ladybug sent a message to her friend "Kitty, there was an Akuma emergency, I fixed it without you, but let me know if everything is OK".

Ladybug put the yoyo in its place and peers over the wall, towards the large window of Adrien's room. - Great, Marinette, now he'll think I'm a stalker - Ladybug reflected - but I need to know if he's okay. - Eventually the door opens and Adrien enters the room, crosses it and reaches the bathroom.   
Though she felt a little uncomfortable looking into her friend's house, Marinette wanted to make sure Adrien was okay.

The yoyo vibrated as Ladybug watched the room and she took it without looking at it, wondering how long Adrien would stay in the bathroom. There was an audio message from Chat Noir: “Hey Bugaboo! I'm sorry I didn't show up, but I was a bit stuck and couldn't hide to transform. Will you purrgive me? ". Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes as she replied “If you stop with these puns I can think about it. See you soon, colleague! ”, Then he put the yoyo off again with a sigh of relief.

The wait was rewarded a few minutes later, when she saw Adrien come out of the bathroom and sit on the large bed in the center of the room, looking at his cell phone. When she was sure there was no one else, Ladybug first jumped to the top of the mansion wall, then threw the yoyo to get to the edge of one of the large open windows.

Adrien gasped, whirling toward the window. “Sorry Adrien! I did not mean to scare you!" she said, a hand over her mouth.   
"Ladybug?" the boy was amazed "w-what are you doing here?" he asked, opening his green eyes wide.   
"Well," she replied, squatting on the windowsill and resting her hands beside her feet "I-I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Adrien looked at his hands, opening them in front of him “I'm… fine. Very well, thanks, m..ehm Ladybug" he said, heart pounding unsure of what to do. After a couple of seconds he rose from the bed to go to the window "Why are you asking me? I don't remember very well what happened, we hid and then… you came. " he paused, looking at the ground "I haven't been akumatized, have I?" he asked, looking at Ladybug.

“Akuma… ah no no! I was just ... a little worried! " the girl answered, visibly nervous.  
  
"Worried?" Adrien asked “For me? I am ... " he put a hand on the nape of his neck "I'm really flattered but .. you shouldn't have, in short, I'm just nobody. "   
"No, Adrien, don't say that! You're fab-a f-famous model!" retorted she, blushing slightly "I'm glad you're fine! I mean..." she concluded, looking elsewhere and avoiding Adrien’s gaze.  
After a short pause Adrien managed to say "I'm happy too ... " tren cleared his throat "But don't stay there, come in!" he invited her, smiling "Do you always go to find those you help?" 

"Er .. no that is, yes ..." Ladybug tried to reply, - Great again, Marinette, you really got yourself in a lot of trouble! - thinking to an excuse "Let's just say that sometimes I make exceptions for those ... which I gave a Miraculous! " he finally said, hoping to be credible, jumping from the window sill onto the soft bedroom carpet.

Adrien looked at Ladybug from head to toe, then stood still. She smiled at his friend, embarrassed by those green eyes, then looked at herself almost to check if there was something wrong on her costume "Oh yeah, you gave me a Miraculous but ... well I wasn't good at all" Adrien finally said, breaking the growing tension.   
"But no Adrien you were ... well, it was the first time and ... it was not an easy thing, going back in time.”  
The boy looked at her curiously "It's okay! Look, you don't have to justify yourself, on the contrary, justify me, I ... well I didn't expect it. I can ask you why did you give to me?"  
Ladybug hesitated then replied, "Well because, yeah, I thought you were the right person. And I still believe it," looking him in the eye and immediately averting her gaze as he glanced back. "Wow," Adrien whispered, shifting his weight from a foot to the other "I'm ... well... glad to know." he continued, looking at Ladybug "So you passed ... I understand." he continued, after a pause. "May I ... can I ask you a question?" he tried.  
Ladybug took half a step back, uncomfortable - I shouldn't have come ... - she thought - he will surely notice something and I risk playing my secret. And then ... that look ... Please don't look at me like that Adrien, not now. - the girl looked around not to meet those green eyes.  
"Ladybug? Are you okay?" Adrien was asking, tearing her from her reflections.  
"Yes, sure ... all right ... what were you saying, sorry?" she replied saying  
"It was May I ask you a question?" Adrien repeated  
"Of course you can" Ladybug said, without looking at him  
"Well that's a strange question eh ..." Adrien began, hesitating "Why did you hug me earlier at the theater?"

  
Ladybug felt her cheeks get hot, for sure they were the color of her mask, now "Well … oh " she knew that Adrien was staring at her, swallowed hard and tried to continue "I was scared because ... the lights collapsed on the stage and... I was afraid that ... my power would not be ... I mean, I was afraid that you, and the girls ... were hurt! " she concludes, her arms folded and her hands clenched in front of her chest.

Adrien took her hands, and Marinette felt her heart leap in a rush - Oh no, NOW I'm really in trouble - she thought, unable to pull back

The two finally looked into each other eyes. Marinette couldn't take her gaze away from Adrien's green eyes.   
"Thank you for worrying," Adrien whispered "I don't want anything to happen to YOU either."   
Ladybug remained still for a time that seemed infinite, she felt only the beating of her own heart and the warmth of Adrien's hands around her fingers. She finally managed to move and retract her hands "Oh" she said, eyes wide and hands to cover his mouth, taking a step back.  
She stutters "Adrien I .. I have to ... I have to go now, someone could see us and ... I'm glad you're ok! And ... I'm going now ... see you soon, Adrien" turning around towards the open window and leaping onto the windowsill, then twirling the yoyo to get out.

Ladybug heard Adrien's footsteps behind her "Listen, Ladybug I-I love you. I'll always be there for you. . I'd give my life for you! Not one, two, ten, one hundred, one thousand times! Always!" he said, approaching the open window.   
The girl heard those words as she threw herself towards a lamppost, turned around for a moment and saw Adrien looking out of the corner of her eye.

Marinette felt faint, it took all her willpower not to fall from the ledge on which she had jumped after using the lamppost as a support.

"Marinette? Are you OK?" Chat Noir's voice distacted the brunette from the memory.  
“I… I'm, Kitty. Sorry, I ... " she gestured with his hand, removing it from the boy's black gloved hand " Do you feel b-better now? " she stammered.

He stared at her with his feline eyes, making her shiver slightly. “A little. I think. I still think it's my fault that Ladybug has… well…”.   
Marinette looked away “No, it's not your fault, you'll see that… well I think she had her good reasons. I'm so sorry."   
Chat Noir replied, trying another smile "Thank you, Princess ... are you sure you're okay?" she asked, seeing that her friend kept her eyes down.  
“Yes… I'm…” Marinette began, then “no, not really” she said, looking at him for a moment “I'm very worried about a… boy, my… a schoolmate. His father hardly ever let him out, and now he doesn't even let him go to school anymore. " he explained sadly.

Chat Noir winced, then stood up. “I… I'm sorry for your… friend. Don't ... there is really nothing that can be done?"  
Marinette looked at the hero, surprised by his sudden gesture “I don't think so… one of our teachers will try to talk to his father, maybe we'll solve it. Now I have to… I have to go, Chat Noir. For my ... friend don’t be worried, you already have enough to think about. And ... I'm sorry. Do you feel better?"

He nodded, then paused. “Marinette,” Chat Noir said, looking into her blue eyes again, “you are a wonderful girl. Thanks for everything you do. I have to go, too”. He made a bow, took Marinette's right hand to his lips, before turning and jumping onto the roof of the school. Marinette remained still with her hand in midair, following Chat Noir with the gaze. 

Almost automatically, Marinette put back the chairs on the terrace, then opened the hatch to go back to her room, go down to the mezzanine and finally open the hatch that led down to the parents' apartment.

"Oh, honey, I didn't hear you come up!" gasped Sabine at the stove, seeing a pair of pink ballet flats come down. "Hm?" Marinette answered absentmindly, then muttered "I'll set the table" taking the dishes and setting the table for three, without saying a word.  
Sabine watched her daughter throughout the dinner, during which Marinette practically didn't say a single word, eating just a few bites. Tom was looking at her too, tense, but not even he commented on the girl's strange behavior.

After dinner Marinette got up and said "I'm going upstairs, I'm very tired, goodnight mom ... dad" giving a kiss to each of the parents, then went up to the room, closing the hatch. Tom and Sabine looked at each other, with a sigh. “Let's hope tomorrow will be better,” Sabine whispered to her husband “I don't know what's wrong. I'll try to call Alya" Tom nodded "Yeah, I think it's a good idea, they're very close friends ... Do you think there's a boy involved?" he asked, frowning.   
“No, no, I don't think so. She told me she is very worried about Adrien, they haven't seen him at school in weeks. Poor boy, he is so kind but his father is really too strict." Sabine answered, starting to clear the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir jumped from the Agreste mansion perimeter wall on the windowsill, then sat on his unmade bed. "Plagg, claws in!" he muttered, changing back into Adrien, while Plagg came out of the ring and flew in front of his face. 

"Hey, Kitten" said the Kwami "Whats’up?"

"Life still sucks," the blond replied, "but I feel a little better," he added, looking at the flying creature staring at him. “I met Marinette at the park, and we had a little chat. She was worried for me as Chat Noir, because she saw me crying near Ladybug’s statue. And she is worried for me as Adrien too, because Father is keeping me in a cage.”  
"Look at the state you’re in, Kitten," Plagg said, flying close to Adrien’s head. "You can't go on like this, as you said, Pigtails is worried about you. For both of YOU.

Adrien snapped, "Her name is Marinette!" He stared at Plagg for a good minute without saying a word. Then, he took a deep breath and continued, “And I KNOW she's worried, she's my best friend! She’s so generous; she comforted Chat Noir even though she was sad and worried for… me! " He paused, struck by the memory of Marinette’s scent, and the sweet smell of her hair. “Now that Kagami is back in Japan, I just don't know what I’m supposed to do. You know, Plagg, Father doesn't want me to go out because...” He straightened up and mimicked Gabriel's pose, “It's too dangerous out there Adrien, I don't want you to have any contact with those people, they have a bad influence on you”.

Adrien slumped down his shoulders, sniffling. “And then he goes, as usual. He won't even let me use my phone! It's as if he was punishing me for some reason, but I ... I didn't do anything! " He paused again. "And then ... then ..." broke down again, his eyes full of tears. "Well, you know what!".

Three knocks on the door startled Adrien "Hide, Plagg!" he whispered, wiping his tears quickly, and then said aloud, "Come in". 

The door opened and Nathalie entered, pushing a trolley with a tray and a silver cloche covering dishes that probably contained his food. "I brought your dinner," she said, looking at Adrien. 

The boy gave her a firm stare and answered as coldly as she had spoken to him, "Thanks Nathalie, leave it there". 

The woman raised an eyebrow, "You have to eat; your father is worried for you." 

Adrien looked at her sideways, muttering, "Makes a change!" But instead said out loud, "I know, I'll try, thanks". 

Nathalie luckily hadn’t heard the first part of what he said. She nodded and left the room saying, "Goodnight".

Plagg came out from behind the cushions and slipped inside the cloche on the tray, but came out moaning disappointedly, "Ow, there's no cheese ...", trying to snatch a smile from Adrien, who in the meantime had taken off his shoes by throwing them on the other side of the room. The boy got out of bed and approaching the trolley, looking at his reflection on the metal - awful - he thought, seeing the red eyes, the swollen eyelids and the terribly pale complexion - I don't want to eat .. even though I should, I’m starting to feel weak - he told himself. Intrigued, Adrien went to discover the dish on the tray: the sight of the grilled steak with roast potatoes made his stomach gurgle, Adrien stood looking at the dish for a while, then took the tray to his desk and ate a few bites, listlessly. After a while Adrien looked over the vast collection of DVDs and video games for at least five minutes, snorting. 

Rising from his chair he announced, “Plagg, I'm going to sleep. I try."

Plagg fluttered up, gave him a worried look and then said "Goodnight, kitty." "Don't call me kitty, I've already told you .." he scolded him "As you want. KITTEN, ”the Kwami replied, and floated away from the boy.

Half an hour later Adrien was still tossing and turning in bed "Plagg?" he whispered "Are you sleeping?" he asked 

"Not anymore" replied the other.

"I don't know ... Hawkmoth hasn't sent any of his Akumas for too many days and ... what if he does?" Plagg remained silent, reflecting with his emerald green eyes half closed for a long time "Plagg?" Adrien asked again. 

“I'm thinking” the Kwami replied, then after another couple of minutes he explained “We could use the Cataclysm, once released, if we can break the object, but it would be very dangerous for those who were akumatized. Using it before it is touched, obviously the person would not be harmed, however destroying the Akumas creates imbalances and it would be better to avoid it"

"I understand" Adrien said after a few moments" Then we have to get Ladybug back. We can't do anything else."

Plagg interrupted him with a "But I'm tired, you've already been transformed mid afternoon .. I need energy" 

"Plagg. Stop that. We'll do it tomorrow,” Adrien retorted, bored, turning away.

  
  
  
  


Marinette had gone to bed almost like an automaton, constantly thinking about the sentence that Adrien said to her at his house two weeks ago, comparing it with the exact same words that Chat Noir used on the terrace that afternoon. Those words rang in his mind and he couldn't think of anything else, until fatigue took over and she fell asleep.  
  
The girl had a strange feeling that something soft was touching her nose. Then she started to smell… Cheese? - I'm dreaming, - she thought, but the sensation remained there. With an effort she opened her eyes, looking at a pair of emerald green ones, vaguely shining. Startled, she winced, with a surprised moan, sitting up in bed. 

"Hey, Pigtails, wake up, we have to talk," said Plagg

Marinette looked at him, the rumble of her heart in her ears, still shaken by the sudden awakening. "Plagg? ... Are y-you? Wh-what?" she stammered looking at the Kwami, who swayed suspended over the bed “Where's Sugarcu.. Tikki? I don't feel her presence ... is she in the Miracle Box? " he asked, ignoring the girl's protests. and fluttering in front of her face again.  
  
"Plagg? What the heck are you doing here? You scared me!" Marinette finally says, catching her breath.

“I just told you, Pigtails, we need to talk. Of a certain kitten. and a few butterflies, "said Plagg, as if speaking to a child.

Marinette looked at him, now fully awake and said, "Call me Marinette please, Plagg" but he ignored her, flying an inch in front of her nose. "And I must talk to Tikki too, but I'll start with you, Pigtails. First, Chat Noir doesn't have to know I've been here. Okay?"

Marinette nodded, a bit tense "Second: my kitten is sick, really sick, he doesn't eat anymore, and I don't eat like I used to ... he spends his days crying because he doesn't have his Ladybug anymore." The Kwami stopped, looking at the girl, who nodded back.  
"Third," began Plagg, and suddenly put a paw to his mouth, ears pulled back on head "I can tell you the third without telling you who is Chat Noir DAMNIT!" he snapped at the end. He started fluttering around the girl, frustrated by not being able to say anything else.

Marinette looked at him, concerned "Okay Plagg, now calm down and let's talk. I ..." the brunette stopped biting her lower lip, a lump in her throat, the taste of tears "I ..." she repeated, then hugged her knees, her forehead on the arms, trying to hold back the tears "I'm sorry, Plagg, I'm a mess! The worst Ladybug ever! I'm ... I'm afraid something will happen to Adrien! I did it because he is in love with Ladybug and he would get in trouble! Only now ... " she said, starting to sob.

Plagg's green eyes widened, looking at Marinette " I ..." he muttered, then flew close to the girl's head touching her with a paw "No, Pigtails, come on ... don't do that. If you do this we can't help my kitten. And if he doesn't start eating again I'll never go back to having that delicious camembert!"

"No" Marinette said "I can't! I decided it because I wanted to protect Adrien." she stopped to catch her breath "Plagg! Now I know that Adrien is Chat Noir! I don't want him to risk his life for ME again, do you understand?"she asked, beginning to cry again.

"Waitwaitwaitasec Pigtails, what you just said? If you cry I do not understand ..." he interrupted Plagg, ears erect in surprise.

The girl raised her head and stared at theKwami, sniffling "What ... I know that Adrien is Chat Noir?"  
  


Plagg flew in front of Marinette's face "That! How long have you known?" he asked, staring at her. "I ... just today, at the park" Marinette said "and I ..."

Plagg interrupted her again "Finally! I was sick of seeing him sigh wondering who his Lady was! Pigtails, stop crying and go get Tikki. This will make her happy, so maybe he won't get too angry about the rest." The black Kwami looked strangely happy.

Marinette slowly came down from the bed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and fetched the Miracle box from the hiding place where she kept it. She returned it to the bed and with trembling hands took the box of earrings from the ladybug and opened it.

A small pink sparkle came out of the earrings, immediately taking on the appearance of Tikki. "Sugarcube!" Plagg began, approaching, "Plagg? How long?" she asked, a bit confused "Two weeks, Sugarcube!" answered the black Kwami. "Don't call me Sugarcube, Plagg. And you couldn't have intervened earlier?" Tikki snapped, looking at him sideways, frowning.

  
"Tikki, I ..." Marinette tried to say, immediately interrupted by the red Kwami "Why didn't you ask me anything?" she exclaimed dryly, flying in front of her face. The girl stared at her "I was ..." she began, feeling her eyes fill with tears again, "scared"

Tikki flew against Marinette's cheek "No, no, Mari. I’m sorry. I didn't want to ... It’s just.. If you had talked to me we would have avoided all of this" he said in a softer tone, stroking her cheek with a paw. The girl raised her left hand to let the Kwami land on it" Oh, Tikki, you are not upset, aren’t you?" she asked, sniffling.

"Of course not, Mari, how could I?" Tikki replies "You had a normal reaction."

"Thank you Tikki, thank you. I missed you so much" Marinette finally told her, while a few tears, this time of relief, streaked her face.

"Then when you are done with these fuss, we would have a kitten to help. MY KITTEN. And of the camembert who will feel alone without me! " interrupted Plagg, turning around the two.

"And thank you, Plagg" said Marinette, reaching out to blow a kiss on Plagg’s forehead, to which he replied with a mock grimace of disgust. 

  
Marinette wore ladybug’s earrings and crossed her legs, sitting on the bed. She quickly told the latest events to Tikki, whose eyes were shining when the girl told her that she had found out who Chat Noir was, just hours ago.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tikki asked, looking Marinette in the blue eyes, her lids reddened.   
"Well ... I don't know" the girl replied simply   
"I'll tell you what you have to do, Pigtails! You have to go back to being Ladybug. I don't know why Hawkmoth doesn't attack but if he should do it we can’t do anything without you. Besides" Plagg lowered his voice "Pigtails, I'm afraid for my kitten. I've never seen him so down and even though, being a Kwami I can't understand him, I have lived long enough to know that ..."

Marinette interrupted the Kwami, eyes wide open "No, he can't. Adrien wouldn't even think of doing such a thing ..."   
"The fact is that you HAVE to come back as Ladybug" Plagg stopped her, with the tone of someone talking about something obvious.

" He's right, Marinette, you are the only one who can solve this situation! " Tikki intervened "and you already know how to do it. Then if you want to talk to Chat Noir as Marinette or as Ladybug is up to you. And take some advice, tell him you know his identity. You don't have to reveal yours to him, if you don't want to, but I think you should do it. He would never put you in danger. "

Marinette thought for a long time, nibbling her lower lip, with Plagg fluttering around Tikki and the Kwamis hovering next to her. "Okay. I'll tell him I know who he is. Plagg, don’t say a word to Adrien. Tomorrow at midnight on the terrace of the Eiffel Tower. And I'll be Ladybug again. We'll be Ladybug and Chat Noir again. I hope Adrien will forgive me for hurting him so much, really, I didn't want to." Marinette said it all in one breath, then stopped for a moment "Actually, quite the opposite! I thought maybe Hawkmoth would have given up looking for the Miraculous if he had no longer perceived the presence of mine. There is a way to do it, in the grimoire that Master Fu had translated. I have never been able to find the tablet, so I think Hawkmoth has it. And I thought that ... well maybe I would save a lot of trouble for a lot of people. " Marinette looked Tikki in the eye "Tikki, can you ever forgive me for acting without consulting you?"  
The two Kwami threw themselves against her cheeks "Welcome back!" Tikki said happily, "Well done, Pigtails!" Plagg said instead and then "now I have to go, if he wakes up and doesn't find me it would be a real problem. Hi Marinette! Sugarcube!" concluded Plagg, flying out of a window of the girl's room, who stood looking at where she was "He called me Marinette ..." she said, looking at Tikki who shrugged standing on the bedside table. 

"How about go back to sleep, Marinette? You need it. And next time let's talk about it, please" Tikki said to Marinette who was hiding the Miracle Box again. "You're right Tikki" the brunette nodded, her hair still loose "I acted without thinking. Chat Noir .. yes in short Adrien will forgive me. I feel so guilty for having made him suffer in this way. I would like to sink underground ". Tikki sighed, approaching Marinette's face again" Don't do that ... now what's done is done . Chat Noir loves you, for sure he will understand. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Goodnight Tikki, and thank you," said Marinette, slipping under the sheet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Marinette woke up even before usual, and for the first time in two weeks she arrived at school on time. Early, to be precise. Alya looked at her in surprise when she arrived in the classroom before the others and, while they waited for Miss Bustier to arrive she said “Hey, why are you even on time today? You feel better?".

Marinette looked at her friend with something that resembled a smile "Yes, I'm still worried about Adrien but I hope it will be resolved somehow today." 

“I really hope so too” Alya said, while Nino nodded “Yeah, Adrien has to go back to school. They cannot keep him in the house! ”.

While the boys were talking, Miss Bustier arrived and took her place in front of the desk "Good morning everyone." he began “as you know, our Adrien hasn't been to school for several days. You probably know that the family fashion house has financial problems and has announced that Adrien will no longer pose as a model. Yesterday your companions Marinette and Alya” she gestured to the two to join her, then continued “asked me to intervene. As a teacher it is my duty to do so, and yesterday I called Mr. Agreste's assistant, but I could not speak with him or with Adrien, and this worried me a lot. I spoke to Mr. Damocles and he also agrees with me: we cannot criticize the educational choices of the family, but keeping a boy like you locked up at home with no contact with the outside goes beyond legitimate educational choices."

The teacher paused, placing her hands on Marinette and Alya's shoulders beside her and making them turn towards the classroom. “I decided that this morning I will go to the Agreste house to see how Adrien is, and that I will be accompanied by Marinette, who is the class representative, and by Alya who is his deputy. Do any of you want to come? At most two other people, raise your hand if you wish "

Immediately Nino raises his "I would like to come, Miss Bustier. I'm his best friend”, but everyone is looking at the opposite side of the classroom, where Chloé Bourgeois stood up, Sabrina next to her trying in vain to keep her seated “Incredible! Outrageous!" snapped the blonde "Adrikins is my best friend since kindergarten and YOU with that ridiculous cap, utterly ridiculous, you arrived ONLY now. I will come with you, I can't let Dupain-Cheng and Césaire ruin everything! And Sabrina will also come as the fourth student! " she looked at the girl next to her muttering “Raise your hand! Raise your hand!"

Marinette and Alya looked at Chloé with wide eyes, then covered their faces with one hand, while Miss Bustier looked at the other two girls smiling "It's not exactly the argument I would have used, but since Chloé cares so much ... Nino, you don't mind, do you? "   
The boy looked at his girlfriend with a quizzical air, she mimed "forget it" with her lips without speaking and Nino said "No, certainly not .." slowly lowering her hand.

  
The group arrived at the Agreste mansion and the teacher rings the bell.  
On the wall a door opened from which came out a camera in the shape of a sphere, similar to an electronic eye. 

"Yes? What can I do for you?" a woman's voice came from the speaker.

“I'm Miss Bustier, from DuPont High School. I'm here to see Adrien. We talked about it yesterday " began the teacher "And there are also some students of his class here" continues, moving to get the four girls in the frame. Alya and Marinette waved, embarrassed, while Chloé remained with her arms folded looking away.

The voice from the loudspeaker began, almost as if it were reading “I am Mr. Agreste's assistant. As I told you yesterday, my boss's educational methods don't have to concern you. Adrien will be followed by me personally in regards to his studies"

Miss Bustier tried to hide her frustration "Miss, listen, please. " she began, coldly “School is not just about transmitting concepts, it is also learning to develop relationships with other people, friendships, learning to manage and resolve conflicts between people. In short, learning to live in society. " 

"Besides" the voice of Chloé that hops behind the teacher, to be seen "I came to see if Adrikins is fine and I'm sure my father will NOT be happy to know that YOU won't let me in!" the girl exclaims, with Marinette and Alya looking around, red with shame at that scene.

The teacher continued, ignoring the blonde. “I know that you are perfectly capable of teaching Adrien, but for everything else it is necessary that he has contact with other boys of his age. As a teacher it is my duty to check that Adrien is okay. " he stopped to approach the door. "I'm not going to move from here until I see him," she concluded, raising her voice.

"I invite you to leave or I will call the police" said Nathalie from the other side of the intercom "The police?" Miss Bustier repeated "All right, Brigadier Raincomprix’s daughter is here with me, we can call him directly."

After about ten seconds of silence, an answer came “Okay. Come in. " as the big gate slowly began to open.

The group walked down the driveway and arrived at the door that opens, revealing Nathalie and the giant driver and bodyguard.

“You will wait here. Adrien will be here right away, ”Nathalie said, icy as usual, inviting them to enter the hall. "Well. Thank you" replied Miss Bustier, not intimidated at all" we will wait for him here" she concluded, in a more friendly tone.  
Marinette had been in that house before, but she couldn't take her eyes off the portrait of Adrien and his father, on the back wall, between the two flights of stairs. Gabriel had the usual indecipherable, cold look - Who knows why Adrien in that portrait was so sad - Marinette wondered, as he did every time she saw him.  
  
A few moments later Adrien emerged from one of the side doors. What Marinette saw completely confirmed her idea that her friend was Chat Noir: the boy had red eyes, swollen eyelids, he had been crying for a long time, is pale and looking very tired. The girls and Miss Bustier stood wide-eyed looking at him for a few seconds, then the teacher asked him "Adrien, what's going on? Are you all right?".

Chloè jumped on the blond's neck, who tried to move away, ending up in the annoying embrace of the Mayor's daughter “Adrikins!! Look at your face! What happened to you?"

Adrien shifted his gaze to everyone present then, breaking away from Chloé, finally said “Miss Bustier? Girls? What ... what are you doing here?" While he spoke he kept looking at Marinette who had grabbed Alya's hand, while the redhead acted as if it was ok, but gave Adrien a very worried gaze.

"We came to see how you are, Adrien," Bustier said, looking at him, then shifted her gaze to Nathalie, frowning. "Miss Sancoeur, excuse me, but I don't think Adrien is doing very well."

She looked at her saying "Adrien, you can go" but the boy didn't move.

"We're not done," said Miss Bustier "Adrien, what happened?" he asked the blond.

“Well… I don't know. My father has decided that I will no longer do photo shoots for some reasons and I can’t go out because it is too dangerous. But I ... I can't stand being locked in here anymore." the boy explained, his eyes cast down.

Marinette looked at her friend biting her lower lip - Poor Adrien ... it's my fault too, I must admit. But now we can't stand here and do anything. I'll help Chat Noir as Ladybug but I have to do something for him as Adrien too - he reflected, a lump in his throat. “Adrien”, tried to say the brunette, hesitating, then took courage seeing that the boy's gaze lit up when he looked up at her “I'm so sorry, we'll do something to help you! We will fix everything! " she finally said. 

"Thank you for being here, it's already a big help" said Adrien, pausing to look for the words "Nathalie, I ... I don't understand, I just want to go back to school!" he concluded, looking at his father's assistant.

"You'll be back soon, Adien." Miss Bustier said, her eyes fixed on Nathalie “Sabrina, do you think your father could come here? We need to check that poor Adrien is not being mistreated. And I would say that being segregated at home looks like it. What do you girls think? " he then asked the classmates.

Chloé immediately intervened “The school is dangerous? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! My father won't be happy to hear that one of the most prominent families in Paris will receive a visit from the police! And it will be even less so when he learns that Mr. Agreste thinks DuPont High School is a dangerous place! "

Alya had been trying to stay quiet until then, but Marinette could feel her hand shaking. The redhead was boiling blood in her veins. She loved that boy, his father had no right to reduce him to the shadow of himself. She had to say something or she knew Nino would never forgive her. And she too would not forgive herself. "You can't lock Adrien away, it's not fair!" he suddenly blurted out. "Our school is not dangerous at all! It's absurd! And then there are Ladybug and Chat Noir to protect us!"

“And if my mother were to find out that Adrikins is in this situation” Chloè started again, all eyes fixed on her “she would certainly do bad publicity for the fashion house!”

“No, wait! I can't decide by myself! " Nathalie said, starting to lose her temper.

"Well, then call Mr. Agreste, after all it is his son we are talking about" retorted Miss Bustier, still looking at Gabriel's assistant, visibly tense. The woman clenched her jaw and then “I'm going to talk to Mr. Agreste. Wait here! " she said, as if it cost her an effort, disappearing into one of the hall doors and closing it behind her.

Adrien looked at her companions and Miss Bustier “Thank you! Really thank you Miss Bustier for what she is trying to do! But my father… ”he said, breaking off abruptly.

“You don't have to thank me, Adrien, but Marinette! It was she who insisted, along with Alya”.

He shifted his gaze to her friend, who had just turned red as a pepper.

“Marinette… you are… you are fantastic! And you too Alya, Sabrina, Chloé… are… the best friends I could wish for”. 

Miss Bustier approached the blond "Can you say it without fear, Adrien, is everything alright?" she asked, looking at him seriously “Well .. apart from that I can't go out… everything is fine. Adrien hesitated, searching for the words “I just want to see my friends again! You, Nino, the others! I don't understand why my father suddenly was so afraid and worried! " the boy answered.

Finally the door opened and an extremely pissed off Nathalie emerged from Gabriel's office.

"Agree. Adrien will go back to school, accompanied by the bodyguard, who will wait outside the classroom. " she said, with a grimace "And will he be able to go out again?" the Professor interjected "Yes." Nathalie said reluctantly "As long as no one talks about what you saw or heard today."

“Girls? Adrien?" Miss Bustier asked, turning "you say we can make this deal?"  
Adrien finally smiled, Marinette held Alya's hand and didn't look at him, but she was beaming. "We can, absolutely!" the girls said at once, while Adrien just watched, amazed that his father had given up.

The four girls rushed to hold Adrien in a group hug, including Chloè who for once didn't mind being close to Marinette and Alya.

When they released their embrace, Marinette met Adrien's gaze and it was again like when he gave her his umbrella on the second day of that school year. For a moment, the whole world of Marinette was enclosed in those green eyes.

At that precise moment she decided that that night she would reveal her identity to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter.  
> Here the things become intresting: Gabriel changes his mind. Someway.
> 
> As usual, HUGE thank you to Agrestebug, Etoile-Lead-Sama, JuliaFC (In alphabetical order).


	6. Chapter 6

When the girls and Miss Bustier returned to DuPont it was impossible to teach on a regular basis: everyone wanted to know what had happened and were absolutely in disbelief at the news that Adrien's father had given up. 

Gabriel Agreste was reputed to be a person who never returned to his decisions but above all who did not allow anyone to give advice or opinions on something that concerned him.

Marinette wasn't really there, yes, physically she was, she was able to keep a conversation almost normal but in reality but she was only thinking about what she was going to do that night, in Ladybug's polka dot costume. 

  
  
  
  


During the lunch break the girls of Marinette's class had gathered at the usual table, when the brunette arrived, as always last and sat down, everyone was staring at her.

  
"What's up?" she asked, vaguely worried by all that attention "Do I have something on my nose?" he tried. 

“No, Mari,” Alya told her. “It's just like you're walking a meter off the ground and finally, for days, we've been seeing you with a smile on your pretty face. I thought knowing that Adrien would go back to school would make you happy but I didn't think so much! " the redhead continued, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders and giving her a half hug.

Marinette felt her cheeks on fire "Eh ... ah ... yes I'm happy that Adrien is back, of course!" she answered, looking at the table, embarrassed "We have to tell Kagami!" She blurted out, patting himself on the forehead "I promised him!". The girl took the cell phone from her bag and in the heat the device slipped from her hand, she made a couple of clumsy attempts to get it back but ended up on the table, with the display facing upwards on which stood a photo of Adrien in an American plane, with a toothy smile and one of the garments from the previous year's Gabriel collection.

"Oooh," Rose said, her hands cupped to her cheeks "How sweet, Marinette ... but does he know?"

The respondent became redder than Ladybug's costume and quickly picked up the phone, bringing it to her chest “C… Of course NOT! It would be too ... embarrassing! " he answers, eyes wide open. "No come on, it's a nice thing!" jumped on Alix "But how many scenes Mari!" Alya broke in, laughing. "No! He doesn't have to know! " Marinette snapped, looking at them one at a time.

"Okay, okay, whatever" the seconded Alya, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

Meanwhile, Marinette was writing a message to Kagami

_ Marinette: Hi Kagami. I have a good news! Adrien will go back to school tomorrow. Our teacher was great and convinced her father to bring him back. : D _

Some moments later, came an answer:

_ Kagami Thanks Marinette, I was worried. But is he okay? _

_ Marinette: Now yes but it was very sad. I'm so sorry. _

_ Kagami: It's not your fault.  _

_ Marinette: I'm so sorry to see him sad. Maybe try to send him a message. Maybe now his father will let him answer. _

_ Let's talk on Skype sometime! I miss our chats in the park. _

_ Kagami: If I can, I'll gladly do it! :) I miss them too. See you soon Marinette. Thank you. _

_ " _ Done!" Marinette exclaimed, putting the phone away. “You know, girls,” he said then. “I think we should thank Chloé for coming with us this morning. I believe that if we hadn't put her in the way, Mr. Agreste would never have changed his mind ”.

“Yes, but it's absurd! Mr. Agreste seems to worry more about the scandal, now that his fashion house is in crisis, about Adrien's health. You should have seen what state he was in, poor thing! " Alya added.

Marinette suddenly frowned. “Yeah. I was very sorry to see him like this. " he said, looking at Alya. “Me too. That's not fair, Adrien hadn't done anything wrong. Mr. Agreste is a very strange man. And I don't like his assistant. " concluded the redhead.

Mylene interrupted them, pointing to the clock on the wall above the door "Hey, girls, classes have already been skipped this morning, let's not be late now!", "You're right" confirmed Alix, "it's okay we have an expert, but let's not take an example! " he said, laughing.

  
"Funny!" Marinette said poking her tongue out as they got up to go back to class for the last lessons.

  
  
  


The bell on the door of the bakery rang, announcing Marinette's entry "Here I am!" he announced, closing the door behind him. 

Sabine came out from behind the counter to meet her daughter "You have good news, right?"

“Yes mom, this morning we went with Miss Bustier to Adrien's and from tomorrow she will go back to school! Even that grumpy Chloé did something to help us get her dad to let him out again! " Marinette explained, while her mother hugged her “I'm so proud of you! If you and Alya hadn't insisted, that poor boy would still be locked in the house. His father is really too strict ”. “Thanks Mom,” said Marinette, returning the hug. “I'm really happy you're back to school. Adrien was so sad ”. 

  
Sabine left her daughter to look her in the eye. “Honey, you should tell Adrien it was your idea to involve Miss Bustier. He will be happy to know and maybe he will realize how much you love him ". Marinette blushed violently "But ... mom!" Marinette protested “Take advice, try. You will see that he will notice ”.

"I'm not convinced," the girl retorted, in a low voice, going out the back door of the bakery to go up to the house.

  
  
  


After the girls and Miss Bustier left the manor, Nathalie accompanied Adrien to his room and made him an endless list of things to watch out for and directions that he had to follow perfectly in order to get out of the house. When she finally left him alone, the blonde blurted out, “Plagg, I can't believe what happened! My father reviewed a decision he made! I think it's… the first time since my mother is no longer there ”. 

The Kwami came out of his hiding place "Sure, but he did it for fear of bad publicity" he reminded the blond, who sat on the bed "It doesn't matter! I'll go back to school, do you understand? I'll see my friends again! " Marinette's face came to mind, her gaze when they hugged in the hall, and he stopped talking. “I was not expecting the intervention of Miss Bustier and the girls. I was even pleased to see Chloé. " resumed after a few moments.

"What's going on, kitty?" Plagg asked, looking at the blond with narrowed eyes.

“I already told you not to call me that… I don't know what it is. I'm happy but there's something else I don't understand. " he said.

“Well come on, maybe you weren't expecting this and it all seems strange! Do not worry!" Plagg said, flying close to Adrien "Shall we do something tonight?" he then asked.

  
“Hmm ..” he mused “maybe we can do a patrol ride. Why are you asking me? "

"Well, so ... to know how much camembert I will have to eat so as not to starve when we return!" the Kwami answered, theatrically.

"But is it possible that you only think about eating, Plagg?" Adrien comments, covering his face with one hand.

  
  
  


Gabriel Agreste was, as usual, in front of his drawing station. A kind of gigantic tablet mounted on a lectern, behind which the designer was standing.

"Nathalie, what did my son say when you told him he could go back to school?" Gabriel asked, not looking up from the series of financial charts he had opened on the computer.

“He was thrilled, sir. In the last few days he was very depressed, I'm not sure if the only reason was not being able to go to school, ”the assistant replied in a professional tone.

  
“I made that decision for his sake, you know. For what I had in mind. Then came this problem with our suppliers which I was unable to manage in time. But I was too busy trying to get the Miraculous from those two, pff, kids ”.

Gabriel looked up from the tablet to look at Nathalie "What I hadn't foreseen were those four nosy ones and their nosy teacher" the man paused, pushing his glasses to the root of his nose with the back of the tablet stylus then continued "Now I'll have to change plans. As soon as I have managed to contain the losses: we did not need to break the contract with the Tsurugi family, without that our presence on the Japanese market will be less solid. I sent you the missing accounts, I want you to check them as soon as possible with the budget department ”. 

"Of course sir" confirmed Nathalie then consulted the blackboard with the calendar hanging on the wall and asked "How do you plan to manage the decline in popularity now that Adrien is no longer one of the models of the maison?"

"We will do a new casting within next week." Gabriel said dryly "I cannot allow Adrien to run any more dangers, as has already happened, first with my driver, then when I akumized Audrey, and finally a few days ago, with that one inept photo retoucher. " he concluded, moving away from the tablet and sitting on one of the white leather armchairs "And the worst thing, Nathalie, is that every time my son was left unharmed only thanks to Ladybug".

Gabriel's assistant, sitting at the desk on the opposite side of the room nodded, serious "Are the fencing lessons also canceled?" he asked his boss.

“Um…” he said, pondering “For now, yes”, 

“Very well, sir,” Nathalie said in a professional tone. The woman stood for a while looking at her boss over the edge of the tablet, hiding a sigh.

Gabriel was sitting in the armchair with his eyes half closed and did not notice. Moments later he opened his eyes again saying “But now that Adrien is a little safer I might try to make better use of the events in the city to send my Akumas. And with what I have discovered thanks to the grimoire decrypted by the old Guardian I can understand which other Miraculous are active, even if I cannot know where they are, so I can act in advance and lure Ladybug and Chat Noir into a trap. Even with your help, if you want, Nathalie. ”

  
“ Sure, you can count on me, ”she whispered, with a nod of approval.

  
  
  


Marinette sat on one of the deck chairs on the terrace above her room. She needed to think about what she would say to Chat Noir in a few hours about the Eiffel Tower. "Tikki" called her friend and now confidant "Tell me, Marinette" answered the kwami, looking at the brunette with a little worried gaze. 

“Look, I… I decided to tell Chat, that is Adrien, who I am. Now that I know how things stand I think it's the only right thing to do ”.

Tikki looked at her friend, nodding in agreement. “I have seen many Ladybugs and many Chat Noir, or rather, many carriers of Miraculous of the Cat and Ladybug, and all are linked in a special way. I am convinced that Adrien must know who you are and that this will not put him in danger in any way, Marinette, on the contrary I am convinced that it will make you two even stronger. Until now you have kept the secret, it will not be too difficult to continue ” she explained, studying the reactions of Marinette, who sighed, tapping her lips with a finger.

“You know Tikki,” the brunette began, hesitating, “I'm a little scared. That he… well he only loves Ladybug. That is, that part of me, and that the little, clumsy and nervous Marinette is, well… a nuisance” he then said, staring at Kwami, who immediately replied “No, Marinette, he could never. Really, how many times has he told you that you are fantastic and compared you to Ladybug?" “Well… many” the girl admitted “Then you don't have to be afraid. He loves you. Not Ladybug. You." Tikki said, flying in front of Marinette's face, who blushed at those words "Tikki ... it’s" paused, eyes shining with emotion "too good to be true".

Kwami stroked her friend's cheek "Then make it become true." concluded.

  
  
  
  


Plagg was glaring at Adrien as the boy stuffed the tablet and books into his bag "It doesn't seem true that I'll go back to school tomorrow!" he told the Kwami. Adrien went back to filling the bag muttering “this… ok. Who knows what I've been missing these days… well someone will pass me the notes ”.

"Hey, Kitty," Plagg said, "don't you forget something?" flew near the bag "I do not see my emergency escort!", he said moving then towards the window.

  
"But Plagg, do you only think about food?" Adrien rolled his eyes, exasperated, then stared at Plagg "It's amazing how such a small being can eat ..." the blond stopped, noticing a silhouette passing in front of the Moon, on the roof of the building in front of the window. "Did you see that?" he said to Plagg, alarmed 

"No, what?" the Kwami answered. 

“Someone on the roof… be it… Did you want to go on patrol? Here!" he explained, with a half smile. “Plagg! Claws Out! " he screamed Adrien, and then jumped on the wall surrounding the villa and in pursuit of the mysterious silhouette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to the end :(
> 
> As usual massive thank you to my Betas! :*


	7. Chapter 7

Two jumps and Chat Noir was on the roof in front of the house, trying to figure out what   
he just saw. With the sight sharpened by the Miraculous he saw his target at about fifty meters - it seems to me something red. Or maybe I'm going crazy because I miss her too much - he thought, while the figure stopped next to a fireplace and turned quickly towards him. Adrien thought he saw something blue, white and red, then the mysterious figure leapt again. 

Chat Noir stopped abruptly, it seemed to him that his heart had skipped a beat and he thought - Ladybug? Or is it another Hawkmoth scam? There is only one way to find out - he resumed the chase using the baton to push himself and cross the alley below him. 

Slowly the distance diminished and the moonlight left no doubt: it was Ladybug. Or someone identical to her. Chat Noir stopped on a roof, he couldn't hold back a smile “I'm sure, it's her! She is back!" he said to himself - But where are you going? - thought, trying to reach her.

"Gotcha!" he whispered, when he saw her stop on the flat roof of a building, twenty meters in front of him. He stopped on the ledge of the next building and then silently jumped to the roof where Ladybug was. 

  
Adrien was confused, he went up to his friend who hadn't noticed him, standing on the corner of the building, her shoulders rising and falling as the girl caught her breath.   
  
"Hey, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir said hesitantly, making her scare jump and spin around, hand ready on the yoyo. Ladybug saw her buddy just a few steps away from her. He had seen him but did not think he would reach her.

"H-hi k-kitten ..." she said, looking down and losing some of the confidence she had in the afternoon.

  
"Are you OK?" Chat Noir asked, taking a step forward, 

“Me? Well… yes, I’m fine.” Ladybug replied, looking at the boy without being able to decipher that expression mixed between happiness and disappointment, then she realized that he was looking into her eyes. 

"Why?" Chat Noir asked, without moving his gaze. 

"Kitten ..." she began, but the boy interrupted her 

"You were gone. Without telling me anything, without asking for my help like ... like you always did. You ” he paused to catch his breath, eyes shining “ you abandoned me. Tell me why" he asked again, taking another step forward. 

“I'm… sorry,” Ladybug replied, spreading her arms slightly, “I was, well, I don't know! I was worried, or… I didn’t know!. But I ... I didn't abandon you."

"No?" he retorted , stiffening. “It's been two weeks since… oh forget it. You haven't abandoned me, you say ... "

" I'm sorry, Chat Noir. Really, ”she said, looking away from him and bringing her fists to her chest at heart “ I… ” she began, then turned and jumped off the roof, throwing the yoyo yo towards the chimney of the house opposite.

  
\- Bravo! Come on, Adrien, you ruined everything - the blond thought, taken aback “Milady! Wait! " he shouted, chasing Ladybug.

  
  
  
  


Ladybug rewound the yoyo thread using the momentum to land on a roof, then jumped on the next and finally crossed a small street - How can he reach me? He'll be furious with me for what I've done. And if it is, he is right - Marinette thought, looking around to understand how far he was from the Eiffel Tower, he was turning haphazardly more to gain courage than to be followed by his friend. While she was thinking she was back in the neighborhood of her house and a long leap took her to a terrace from which she could see her own house, where she stopped again to catch her breath. 

Marinette let out a surprised "Oh", thinking - It’s the terrace on which Chat Noir had organized his romantic meeting. For me. When I told him that I’m in love with another boy -

A noise behind her made her turn to see the silhouette of Chat Noir, surrounded by the moonlight. His ears were down but his face was in shadow “Milady, please. Wait, ”he said, looking around. "Believe me, I'm not angry with you," he continued, lowering his voice, a hand swept over his cheekbone to wipe away a tear "I just want to know what happened. Something I've done? ”

Ladybug looked at him - I have to tell him, but not like this. I would ruin everything - she reflected, then tried an answer “No Kitty, you didn't do anything” - think, Marinette, think - “I was afraid that .. that you could put yourself in danger because of me. I have not abandoned you. I swear. I did not." he paused, trying to see Chat Noir's expression, indecipherable against the light, but saw his right ear lift. The girl turned "come with me" she said, jumping to the nearest roof.

Adrien bit his bottom lip, jumping on the same roof - it looks like she's headed for the Eiffel Tower. But what do you have in mind, Milady? And what does it mean that she has not abandoned me? - wondered Adrien. She was more agile and moved away, jumping from roof to roof, now in sight of the famous monument illuminated by the colors of the French flag. Finally Chat Noir saw her cross the square and climb the monument, imitating her immediately after. Using the yoyo, ladybug managed to distance herself in the last stretch and the blonde saw her disappear on the third floor.

  
  
  
  


Chat Noir climbed the Tower, finally reaching the third floor. He jumped onto the platform and saw Ladybug on the opposite side, her back to him, her elbows resting on the handrail, looking at the Parisian panorama. From where the boy was standing he could see its outline, facing the moon; he put the stick away and walked over, slowly.

Ladybug remained still and Chat Noir leaned against the railing, a couple of meters from her, who finally turned to look at him for a long moment, with a smile and then “Excuse me, Kitty. I really don't know what got into me two weeks ago. You know, when you said that to me, I ... I was scared. And I ran away. But I have not abandoned you. Will you forgive me?". Chat Noir, who was looking at the Parisian panorama turned to look at her, getting lost in those wonderful blue eyes

“What do you mean? What sentence? " he asked, not understanding

Ladybug whispered something as he continued "It means that ..." and froze, illuminated by a flash of pink light that made him squint.

When he opened his eyes, Chat Noir found himself facing Marinette. The boy stands still, his mouth slightly open in the middle of the sentence. 

  
Marinette looked into his eyes, slowly approaching, a hint of red on her cheeks and that soft smile. Adrien thinks- were you always so beautiful? - unable to take his eyes off her.

Marinette raised a hand, brushing one cheek of Chat Noir, gently placed the other on his shoulder - Come on Marinette, it’s all or nothing - she repeated to herself then stood on tiptoe, closed her eyes and she put her lips on the boy's parted ones.

To both of them it seemed that time had stopped, then, even if she could not have said how long after, Marinette pulled her lips from Chat Noir's, took a half step back and said, with her eyes shining "That's enough to say I'm sorry, Adrien? ". The boy continued to stare at her, his arms at his sides, his heart beating wildly.

  
"Kitten? What's happening to you? Did the cat eat your tongue?" Marinette asked, laughing, not worried anymore about her friend. The brunette felt light-headed, her knees trembled slightly.

"M-Marinette" finally managed to say Chat Noir "W-what did you call me?" he stammered after several seconds.

  
She approached him again, taking his right hand in hers. “With your own name, Adrien. Don't worry, this will continue to be yours" she said, touching the ring of the Black Cat "I'm sorry, really, I didn't think I would have made you suffer so much" continued, bringing his hands to her chest, without leaving Chat Noir's. “But I have not abandoned you, I told you. But on my terrace, yesterday, I realized that ... that you and the boy I love are the same person." she stopped, blushing. "I ... I love you, Adrien" he managed to say, in a whisper.

Chat Noir's eyes widened as Marinette spoke, without taking his eyes off her.    
"Plagg, claws in," he whispered, taking up in a flash of green light the appearance of the Agreste scion. The black kwami came out of the ring as Tikki peered over Marinette's shoulder.

Adrien felt his eyes fill with tears as she released his hand. Happiness tears. Again he wiped a tear with her index finger and then hugged Marinette tightly, lifting her off the terrace floor. "Milady" whispered in her ear "I love you too, Marinette".

Plagg feigned a grimace of disgust. "Ah ... these human fuss" he said to Tikki, who with his eyes shining exclaimed "Shut up, Plagg. You will never understand.".

The black Kwami looked at her sideways. "I understand EVERYTHING, Sugarcube," he said, piqued. Tikki stared back at him "I don't think so, Mr. Stinky Sock!" she retorted, still looking adoringly at the two embracing, Marinette with her head on Adrien's shoulder, he with his cheek resting on the girl's head.

Adrien took a deep breath and said, softly "I love the scent of your hair"

"I know, you said so too many times" answered Marinette, then looked up at the boy's face "I hope it's not the only thing you like about me," she continued, with a cunning smirk. Both blushed slightly and replied, “Well, we could find out, right? But I already know that you are so pawsome, Marinette”.

Marinette closed her eyes, leaning against Adrien's chest, who kissed her hair and closed his eyes, holding the girl of his dreams in the night breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter. Thank you for have been here until now :D
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are!! My first attempt to post a Fanfic in English.
> 
> Please, comment if you find mistakes or "strange" sentences or bad grammar. English is not my main language.
> 
> Huge thanks to my betas: Giulia and Ashley that helps me translating. <3


End file.
